1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a step ladder stabilizer and more particularly pertains to maintaining a step ladder in an upright configuration when in use with a step ladder stabilizer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stabilizer devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, stabilizer devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of stabilizing ladders are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 300,365 to Wallick, Jr. et al. discloses a step ladder. U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,132 to Platino et al. discloses a ladder step. U.S. Pat. 4,029,280 to Golz discloses a step ladder attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,641 to Reyes discloses a step ladder leg support. U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,515 to Nowlan discloses a ladder step support.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a step ladder stabilizer that allows a step ladder to be stabilized for use and inherently limits its extension and rotation with respect to the step ladder.
In this respect, the step ladder stabilizer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining a step ladder in an upright configuration when in use.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved step ladder stabilizer which can be used for maintaining a step ladder in an upright configuration when in use. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.